


Three Is Not a Crowd

by PolyInTheCloset



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Highschool AU, Shopping, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyInTheCloset/pseuds/PolyInTheCloset
Summary: Maria Lewis has extremely polyphobic parents. They're just fine with the gays, but the non-monogamous' just enrage them. Sucks for Maria that monogamy is a two player game and she wants to play with three.Alexander Hamilton's parents couldn't care less whether or not he was poly- his mom died when he was 12 and his dad left when he was ten. They wouldn't recognize Alexander Hamilton, his birth name was Jenna Hamilton. He never fit the dresses and braids, though.Eliza's dad was to busy with his career to make sure Eliza got to school, much less talk to her about her sexuality. That leaves her sisters, Angelica, who's always at one party or another and Peggy, the one person who knows.





	1. Oh Fun! A Closet!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Long fic! I love y'all, I'm writing this for you guys.

"Mar! Don't forget your lunch!" my mom yelled down the stairs as I opened the door to go to the bus. I have my driver's license, just not a car. My dad is worried I'd wreck it.

I turned around and walked to the kitchen to grab the bag with my thermos of mac n' cheese and waterbottle. I stepped out the door and after the door clicked I breathed in sharply. "Senior year. Don't fuck it up." I told myself as I walked to the bus stop where the freshman and sophomore were standing.

"Hey, um," a girl who must've been in ninth grade, but looked younger, tapped my shoulder "do you know my sister, 'Liza? She said this was the bus stop." she looked and sounded similar to me, the only main difference was that she had no sense of style -way to mych yellow- and the top layer of her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"I know one Eliza, but what's your last name?" I asked her

"Schuyler. I'm her younger sister Peggy." Peggy smiled

"I know her. She's never talked about you." Peggy's jaw dropped and she crossed her arms.

I heard panting and turned to see Eliza and Alexander Hamilton racing to the bus stop. "That's Alex, Eliza's best friend." Peggy said to me

"I know who he is, we're friends, too." I waved at the two as Alex touched the stop sign a sliver of a second before Eliza.

"Winner!" he threw his hands in the air in victory.

"Hey, Alex," I hugged him and Eliza "hey, 'Liza."

"Hey, Mar, I see you've met Peggy." Eliza chuckled and Peggy glared at her.

"Yeah. Did Angie get into the college she wanted?" I asked as the bus pulled up.

"Yeah, she got a free-ride which is almost unheard of for that college, but you've met her." Eliza hugged me again to turn me around and get onto the bus first.

"Not fair!" I laughed and limbo-ed under her legs to get in front and on the bus.

"So, Alex, how was your summer?" I said casually, pretending to ignore Eliza hissing at me.

"So-so, Laf has a boyfriend and he was over a lot, but DadWash allowed no sleepovers." Alex said with no mention of the hissing.

"I thought you stopped calling him DadWash?" I giggled

"Yeah, that was hard, I decided to bring it back."

"Why didn't you two hang out all summer?" Eliza asked and I made direct eye contact with her, my face turning serious.

"My parents." I said with no emotion.

"MomWash kinda sorta told her parents that she was poly." Alex rolled his eyes.

"They were just fine when I came out as bi to them." Eliza said, confused

"They like the gays, they think that they are pleasent people, as long as they're monogamous, otherwise they're worthless. Like me, apparently." I sighed

"Is this literally how you came out to us? In rant form?" Alex laughed

"Um, have you met me?" I smiled and hip checked Eliza into the seat next to us and Peggy ran to sit next to her in the seat.

"Pegs, I need the aisle." Eliza's eyes widened

"Right." Peggy allowed Eliza down and she took the window seat.

"Motion sickness?" I asked

"Um, kind of?" Eliza cocked her head to the side. Alex tapped his stomach and pointed at her. I looked to see a little bump.

"Oh my God!" I gasped and Eliza nodded.

"John, one night stand." Eliza said and Alex huffed

"Alex?" I looked at him

"I like John." he mumbled

"My God, I've been told so much shocking information." I crossed my arms

"And you came out, we all revealed a piece of shocking information." Alex smiled

"But you knew 'Liza's, she needs to tell another piece that you don't know!" I said

"I have Celiac Disease and a rare blood disorder. My parents were told I wasn't going to make it past two weeks."

"And Peggy had it, too, but died at two weeks and came back to haunt me with her terrible fashion sense? Are those leg warmers, girl?" I pointed at Peggy's legs where she was wearing yellow leg warmers on top of her skinny khakis.

"Yeah, I got them 90% off for 10 cents!" Peggy smiled

"I'd pay 10 cents to get rid of those." I whispered to Alex and he snorted

When the bus stopped Peggy climbed over Eliza to get off the bus first. "Hey!" Eliza said and stood behind her in line to get off the bus.

"Hey, 'Liza, how many weeks?" I asked

"Twelve." she responded

"So you can find out the sex soon!" my eyes widened "Can I be the godmother?"

"Peggy was going to be." Eliza pointed to the girl who I totally don't know in the leg warmers and bright yellow feather boa.

"Her? I'm taking her shopping after school." I said and stepped inside the school building.

"You're a senior. You can do this." I told myself as I looked around the building I'd spend most of my next nine months in.


	2. Peggy And Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria takes Alex, Peggy, and Eliza (but mostly Peggy) shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, I don't feel well and it's 2 am. I should be asleep, but I don't sleep, cus sleep is for the weak.

"Peggy!" Eliza called "Don't get on the bus, Maria's mom is driving us to the mall!"

"Is daddy okay with this? He said that we shouldn't be going to the mall," Peggy said

"Like I said, you're free to go." Eliza smiled

"And snitches get stitches, Peggy, so watch yourself!" Alex whispered in her ear. I laughed and waved them over to the car. "Shotgun! I call shotgun!" Alex yelled and popped in the front seat, leaving Eliza and I in the back, Peggy in the middle. "So, Elizabeth and Margerita? What does your dad do for a living?" my mom asked "We go by Eliza and Peggy, and he's a politician." Peggy asked "Oh, sorry, dears, should I be going in with you to the mall?" my mom smiled "Um-" Alex started "No thanks, Mom, we're good!" I said as she pulled in. I practically jumped out of the car. Eliza pulled out her phone. "Gonna tell my dad we're at the mall," she said "Ooh! I should probably text DadWash, too." Alex whipped out his phone and typed practically at the speed of light. My mom drove away and we walked inside. We were looking at a rack of dresses at JC Penny when I heard Alex talking to someone with a very strong French accent. "Hey, this is my BrotherWash, Lafayette, and Laf, these are my friends." Alex introduced us "My last name is Lafayette, not Washington, I'm not a boy, I'm nonbinary, yet he insists on calling me his BrotherWash." Lafayette said "I'm Eliza." Eliza stuck her hand out for them to shake. After they shook Eliza's, they stuck their hand out for me to shake and I high-fived them. "Maria." I smiled "And you are?" Laf asked, turning to Peggy "Madam Macaroni the Third." Peggy smiled and curtseyed. Laf mumbled "You sure look the part." I picked out a few yellow dresses that were kind of cute to Peggy, some jean shorts, and yellow shirts. She went into the fitting rooms and tried on the stuff. We were all sitting in an awkward silence when Peggy yelled "IS THAT GREEN I SEE?" at the top of her lungs and threw a yellow tank with green and blue splatters on it over the door, where Eliza caught it. Laf had been searching through the clothes while we waited for Peggy and we heard them panting and turned to look. They were carrying at least twenty fancy dresses and a couple corsets. "Oh my God, Laf, we're going on a cruise, not to prom!" Alex said "With a black-tie night!" they said "Yeah, not a white-tie!" Alex mentioned "These aren't white-tie style dresses, some are cocktail length." "This one's white-tie." I said, pulling out a giant ball gown from their pickings "Okay, maybe that one's over the top." Laf smiled and went into the fitting rooms. "Laf refuses to wear any dress without a corset," Alex whispered "they won't even wear nightgowns because corsets are uncomfortable to sleep in." "They're always uncomfortable!" Peggy yelled from her stall "Agreed!" Laf yelled from theirs


	3. You Want To Do What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria tries out for the cheer squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of y'all that have never tried out for a cheer squad, tryouts are 900% worse than the actual team and you have to start preparing five months in advance, eight if you're a flyer (which I am) and you will be sore for days.

"Join some club or sport, please, Mar." My mom asked me as we drove home from the mall.

"But than I have to meet new people, who all already know and love eachother!" I complained

"But it looks great on a college application."

"Ugh, isn't a 4.0 GPA better? I can't get that if I spend my free time playing Dungeons And Dragons." I reminded her

"How 'bout cheer?" Mom asked, completely ignoring what I just said "You loved it when you were 11."

"Fine. But I won't make it." I said and crossed my arms

"You know, I was in cheer in high school." she said before pulling into our driveway. I get out of the car and hear the pitter-patter of little feet running towards me, than a thump.

"Ria, Ria!" my 6 year old sister, Bethany, picked herself up and ran to me "My first day of kindergarten was 'plendid!"

"How nice! What did you do?" I asked after picking her up and walking to the door.

"For snack we had cupcakes 'cus Tiana's mom thought today was too special for crackers and we went outside and ate lunch outside!" Bethany threw her arms in the air

"Wow!" I smiled "What did you have for lunch?"

"Samwiches." she frowned

"Sandwich, not samwich." I said

“So it's made of sand? Icky!” Bethany spat 

"You thought it was made of Sam, but that's not as bad as sand?"

"Yep!"

\--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Once I arrived at school I headed left instead of right. "What're you doing?" Eliza asked

"Signing up for cheer tryouts." I replied

"You're doing what?" Alex asked "Without me? Sign me the fuck up!"

"Okie dokie artichoke." I said, and we walked together to the activities office.

\--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

"Ready? Okay." the cheer coach smiled and instructed for us to do.

My back felt like it had been thrown on spikes and my throat like the grand canyon, dry and sandy, possibly filled with dead bodies. I continued for the last five minutes of misery before tryouts ended.

"Remember, girls and guy, come back on Thursday for part two of tryouts!"

"Part... Two?" Alex asked "I can't suffer another two minutes!"

"Eh, we'll be more prepared for Thursday." I tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. Kind of like how I came out as a poly.


	4. Stop. Peggytime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information about Peggy that no one knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floop. I'm back from the dead, hope y'all enjoy this chapter about Madam Macaroni the Third.

"Sleepover at my place, tonight?" Eliza asked after getting off of the bus.

"Sure. DadWash and MomWash are taking Laf somewhere tonight, so I'm free." Alex said

"I'll see if I can come." I shrugged and pulled out my phone.

Me: Hey Mom Liza is having a sleepover at her place can I go?

Mom: Who's all going?

Me: Alex

Mom: Maybe.

"Well, she said maybe." I said and rolled my eyes

"Give it here." Eliza held out her hand and I gave her my phone.

Eliza (on my phone): Hey, this is Elizabeth Schuyler, or Eliza, or Betsey, just so you know, Alexander Hamilton is gay and monogamous, he will not have sex with your daughter and will not rub polyamory on her.

Mom: K you can go

"You can go." Eliza smiled. I looked down at what she had typed and I snorted.

Out of the corner of my eye, I was temporarily blinded by a sudden flash of four different shades of bright yellow. I turned, shielding my eyes from the clothing embodiment of the sun. "Girl, didn't we just go shopping?" I asked

"Yeah, but I got cold, so I put on my leg warmers, hoodie, and scarf." Peggy explained "I'm wearing the tank with the blue stripe." she lifted up the hoodie to reveal a tank-which was yet another shade of yellow, but that's somewhat beside the point-that we bought yesterday. "So, whatcha talkin' 'bout?" she asked

"None of your business." Eliza rolled her eyes

"Well I think it is. My business senses are tingling." Peggy squinted devilishly

"Fine. Alex and I are going to your house." I smiled

"So that's why you didn't turn there." Peggy noted and ended the conversation by skipping ahead.

"The last time I was at your house-" Alex started

"Shut it, Hamilton, or I'll tell John about who you like." Eliza threatened

"What happened?" I asked

"Eliza had a fun night with an openly gay guy." Alex smirked

"He's openly gay?" Eliza asked

"Yeah," Alex said "he's a big deal in the LGBT club." he sighed

"Aw," I mocked "is someone jealous of a pregnant girl?"

"No. Well, I mean, I'm jealous of the fact that she can get out of certain things in gym, but." 

"I'm sorry, should I be doing back flips? I couldn't even tryout for the cheer squad with you guys." Eliza frowned

"My back is, like, three minutes from giving out." I said

"Lucky!" Alex whined "Mine is two."

"Well you wanted to be a back, so, your fault." I smirked and he crossed his arms

"Because I was taller than everyone else." Alex said

"You're almost the shortest. I'm taller than you," I said

\--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

"So what do you want to do?" Eliza asked once we walked in

"Sit." I said and threw myself onto the couch while Alex flung himself at the recliner.

"Truth or Truth!" Peggy yelled from the kitchen, bringing in chips.

"Peggy, Truth or Truth?" I asked her

"Truth." she said after hesitation

"Who was your first crush?" I asked

"I've never had a crush." she said "Romance is silly to me, I love everyone equally besides fucking demonspawn, who I hate all of them equally." she smiled "Now, Alex, truth?"

"Yeah." he nodded

"If you had to pick a guy." she smiled

"John Laurens." he blurted

"He's gay, Pegs," Eliza laughed

"So's John." Peggy stated

"Peggy, choice." Alex smiled

"Truth."

"One thing even Eliza doesn't know about you." Alex said

"I like yellow because it's a scientifically happy color and I like being associated with happiness." Peggy's smile widened a ton.


End file.
